


It's A Glitter Party

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cake, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus decides he needs a day named only after himself. After all, his fabolous side should be celebrated all of the time. Max and Alec agree. ;)





	It's A Glitter Party

**Author's Note:**

> Malec family, glitter, cake, party and domestic fluff... All of my faves. Happy birthday to me ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
> Yes! I wrote it for myself as a bday fift lol. Yay

 

“Magnus, what the hell happened while I was out?” shrieked Alec when he stepped inside of the loft and saw that the place was in a complete chaos, Magnus and Max nowhere to be seen, but he could hear little cheers coming from the living room and his jaw dropped when he stepped inside, because he was  _ not _ prepared to see that. The whole living room was bathing in all colours of glitter, scattered all over the floor and furniture, some of it dancing around the air as Magnus was making it fly with his magic and little Maxie was just clapping with his little hands, sneezing when glitter flakes landed on his nose, giggling and Alec only shook his head. It looked like a glitter bomb just went off and he knew that it was all Magnus’ fault. This was going to take forever to clean up. Well, Magnus had magic for so… yeah. Still.

 

“Angel, you're home,” said Magnus happily when he noticed his husband standing by the door and Max quickly looked up, eyes bright and he happily giggled when he saw that his dad was finally home. Finally and about time, too! The little warlock happily skipped over to his father, who went down onto his knees to be closer to him and Max giggled. Alec was happy to see their son in high spirits and he gently ruffled Max's blue hair and then pressed a kiss on top of his head, making Max happily bounce up and down and he then threw himself around Alec's neck, giving him a tight hug, Magnus grinning when he watched the two, his heart melting and he chewed on his lower lip, walking a bit closer. 

 

“What were you doing while I was out?” asked Alec with a chuckle and Max quickly perked up and started giggling again. Apparently whatever it was, it was beyond exciting to the little boy and Alec grinned when he saw that Max couldn't wait to finally tell him what he and Papa were up to while he was slaying demons on the other side of the town. 

 

“We were having a party, Alexander,” announced Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side and he narrowed his eyes. A party? What was the occasion? It was nobody’s birthday that day and it wasn't a holiday, either, so the Shadowhunter didn’t really understand what was the reason for a party, but seeing Maxie so excited made it all worth it and he couldn’t hide his smile as well. 

 

“A glitter party, daddy,” said Max and started giggling when he looked around the place. He loved the state of their living room. Just like Papa, Max loved glitter as well and  the more, the better as he couldn’t take his eyes away from how it all sparkled. It was magic and he kept observing the pretty shifting colours and Alexander just had to smile when he saw how happy their so was. Right, little Maxie loved glitter as well and Magnus was stoked about that, because he could finally openly shower someone with glitter, making Alec grin and he then looked around the place and shook his head. “It’s so pretty, isn’t it? Papa made glitter fly all around the room,” said the little warlock and then hopped onto the couch. “It's all pretty and shiny and sparkly,” he said and Alec smiled. 

 

“That it is, it’s very pretty,” said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who was observing his pretty creation as well and was in complete heaven. “What’s the occasion?” asked Alec then as Maxie hopped away to play with the glitter flakes on the floor and Magnus only shrugged and stepped closer to his husband, taking his hand into his own and he linked their fingers together, making Alec’s heart melt a little bit when he looked down and saw their wedding rings, looking over at Max, who was now laying on his back and was making glitter angels on the floor, Alec grinning and Magnus then only shrugged, finally snapping back to reality and he pressed his lips together.

 

“I’m celebrating,” announced Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. Celebrating? Celebrating what? Knowing Magnus, whatever his reason was, it was bound to make Alec giggle and smile. Magnus celebrated every little thing. It just gave him an excuse to throw a party, which he loved doing and Alec waited patiently for Magnus’ explanation. “It’s a special day today, Alexander. We’re celebrating me,” he said and Alec burst into loud laughter. “It’s true, today will be known as a Magnus day and everyone will be celebrating. I need a special holiday for being so fabolous all of the time,” he said, merely joking of course and Alec couldn’t disagree with that. For someone so fabolous all of the time, Magnus really did need his own special time of the year.

 

“I can’t argue with that,” said Alec and pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ forehead and then smiled when their eyes locked. “Though, you’re fabolous 24/7 and in my humble opinion, every day should be a Magnus day. Just make the whole calendar about you,” said Alec seriously and Magnus shook his head, cupped Alec’s face and gave him a gentle kiss, Alec resting his forehead against Magnus’ and Max slowly skipped over to the two of them, gently tapping Magnus’ leg.

 

“What is it, Blueberry?” asked Magnus and then leaned down to their precious son, who was now seeking for attention and the little warlock giggled when he had attention of his parents and then he rubbed his little palms together.

 

“Papa, now we can finally get this party started. Daddy’s home too,” he said and his eyes were shining again, Alec chuckling and in the end, he just decided to go with it and enjoy himself. Max also loved hosting parties, apparently and he nodded. “Step one, we need to make daddy fabolous too, Papa,” said Max seriously and Alec’s eyes widened, because he had an idea where Max was going with that. Max and Magnus were both covered with coats of glitter and Alec only started laughing when he saw that Max was already starting up his magic, looking at him for permission to turn his old dull self into a new, fabolous and shiny one. 

 

“Bring it on, young man. Make me fabolous,” said Alec and extended his arms out, Max cheering and Alec started laughing when he felt a burst of magic overflowing through his entire body, Magnus joining in his son as well and soon, Alexander was covered in ton of glitter. Magnus also made sure that he turned his old boring sweater into a shiny one and Alec wrinkled his nose when he saw it. It wasn’t ugly, but he couldn’t pull out a look like that very well and he looked down, surprised to see that his jeans were glowing as well and he then looked up at Magnus, who looked very proud of himself. 

 

“Magnus,” said Alec and rolled his eyes, while Magnus started snickering and he then went onto his knees as well, going closer to his husband and he kissed him softly and Alec started laughing when Magnus pushed him back against the floor and then climbed on top of him, another glitter bomb going off on top of them and Alec started laughing when he was slowly drowning in glitter and kisses that Magnus was giving him. Max looked keen on joining them as well and he laid next to Alec again and started rolling in glitter, happily giggling as he had just reached heaven on Earth, then suddenly sitting up and his jaw dropped.

 

“Papa! Cake! We forgot cake,” said Max and placed hands on top of his mouth and shook his head. “We're bad hosts! Every party must have cake,” said the little warlock and then Magnus gave him a little wink, summoning a cake on a coffee table and Max's eyes widened as he let out a happy scream. “Cake! Cake! Cake!” cheered Max and Alec frowned.

 

“Where did you get the cake from, Magnus?” asked Alec and clicked with his tongue. “Did you steal it?”

 

“Not at all,” he said innocently and Alec arched an eyebrow. “They were about to throw it away, because they made a wrong order. It would be a shame to throw it away,” be said and grinned when he saw that Alec finally stopped frowning and Max cheered again after he turned the cake into a flitter one and then dragged his fathers to the cake.

 

“Can I blow the candles? Can I daddy? Papa? Pretty please can I-”

 

“Yes,” said Alec and grinned when Max blew the candles and started clapping. Magnus smiled and leaned closer to Alexander, kissing his cheek and Alec then kissed him properly and shook his head. “Happy Magnus day,” he said and Magnus nodded.

 

“Indeed. Let's all be fabolous,” said Magnus and set off another glitter bomb above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
